Un ninja entre dragones
by Ninxd
Summary: El ninja más impredecible es transportado a la dimensión de high school dxd por un error y al igual que antes este ninja luchará contra los que amenacen a sus amigos ejerciendo una misteriosa arma que tiene más de un secreto
1. Chapter 1

Reescritura del capítulo 1 cuando intente traducirla y volverla a traducir a español creo que copie y pegue la horrible versión traducida  
Esta es mi primera historia así que no sean tan críticos ok…

* * *

Renuncia: renuncio a mi apartamento imaginario en las vegas, a mi imaginaria camioneta nueva y renuncio a la molestia de pensar que me pertenecen los derechos de autor sobre los personajes de naruto y highschool dxd ni de cualquier manga o libro del cual tome elementos.

* * *

"discursos"  
'Pensamientos'  
'Pensamientos criaturas'  
-Técnicas y nombres de elementos-  
Respuesta Zafir09

* * *

Kukukuku es un secreto que paso con los bijus solo te puedo decir que no ignores el hecho de que el no fue el único transportado y por ser el primero en preguntar te diré que naruto en el canon tendrá dos de tres reliquias porque 9 años es mucho tiempo

Arco 1 Introduciendo el ninja.  
Capítulo 1  
Ninja comienza de nuevo presente y pasado.

'Ok vamos solo tengo que abrir esa puerta'

Giii...

'Fiuu!...no hay nadie,ahora tienes que llegar a esa mesa en el medio de la sala'

Tap... Tap...Tap... Tap...

'Ahora revisa el cajón de la mesa'

'Nada ¡sigh! 'En realidad no creía realmente dejaba las piezas verdaderas sobre el tablero, bueno sellos es hora de trabajar'.  
Tic... Toc... THUMP...

Tic... Toc... THUMP... THUMP.

Tic... Toc... .THUMP

Tic... Toc...THUMP... THUMP.

"Arg!... ¡En serio! Acaso todo va a sonar hoy, para ponerme aun mas nervioso de lo que estoy ya"

* * *

Quien iba a creerlo allí estaba yo,convenciéndome para forcejear con mis sellos la protección de lo que me impide convertirme en "algo" que nunca llegue a querer ser, pero vamos en un mundo donde básicamente todo tipo de mitos extraños son ciertos, desde la existencia de seres alados de plumas blancas o negras llamados ángeles y ángeles caídos, criaturas con alas de murciélago conocidos como diablos, enormes reptiles llamados dragones, una sombra del ninja que fui tiene poca ventaja, pero a pesar de todo me hice lo suficientemente fuerte para vencer al promedio de ellos, pero no cambiemos el tema, ahora después de aprender sobre cómo transformarse en uno de esos diablos me negué totalmente, no por convertirse en diablo no, sino por algo mucho peor. *...* "ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ"... "escalofrío"... ser convertido en un siervo y volver a ser mandado por otros,tal vez se deba a mi total falta de respeto por la autoridad o mi temor a crear muchos lazos, mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki tengo 18 años y así es como llegue a esto.

Hace nueve años

* * *

El amanecer del doceavo día de octubre inició con una refrescante llovizna ligera, común en los meses que abren la puerta al invierno Como es costumbre, el mundo humano despertó para iniciar con el cauce frenético e ignorante de sus labores que les caracteriza, los trabajadores despertándose temprano para evitar el tráfico, las amas de casa a preparar el desayuno y los niños comunes van a la escuela, pero hoy uno de ellos en especial se encuentra despertando de un largo sueño en una pequeña iglesia de Italia, este niño de aparentemente 8 años rubio y corto se encuentra desnudo ya que no queda mucho de su ropa, dicho joven se encuentra tranquilamente ignorante del espectáculo que su llegada a este lugar causó

* * *

Couch...! Couch!

"AY! ¿Dónde estoy? !OH diablos¡ me duele todo el cuerpo"

Pov

* * *

Mi cabeza se siente horrible hoy ¿OK que me paso? lentamente visualice mi estado mientras intentaba estudiar la habitación en la que me encontraba ya que mis sentidos me patearon e insultaron por no haber hecho el molesto estudio del entorno, entonces con una dosis de sigilo comencé a estudiar la habitación en la que me encontraba; el techo y las paredes eran blancas y el suelo era de un color parecido al blanco a mi lado izquierdo se podía ver una cortina azul pálido que parece haber visto mejores días, el olor puro e irritante de productos de limpieza para enmascarar el aura de enfermedad

!OH mierda estoy en un hospital¡ ouch! Nota mental no sobresaltarse tanto, en ese momento muchos recuerdos poco a poco empiezan a llegar a mi y me llevan a recordar mis últimas acciones

Interior pov

* * *

Recordé la lucha en la guerra, la pérdida de cientos de ninjas que buscaban la verdadera paz y no una llena de ilusiones, la muertes que me afectaron más, como la de Neji para protegerme, la de Killer Bee al serle arrancado el Hachibi, y la de Sasuke al enfrentarse a Madara, mi furia e impotencia al ser arrancado Kurama de mí y casi morir, solo para reunirme con un anciano con el rinnengan y que después de una larga historia sobre sus hijos me  
bendijera con una marca en cada mano, para después haber tomado la espada kusanagi de Orochimaru que ahora pertenecía a sasuke junto a samehada de Bee y sellarlas en dos rollos y luego en un sello de mi cuerpo para preservar las memorias de mis camaradas caídos, recordé como quemé mi ira contra el traidor Uchiha Madara y que en un momento de la lucha corrompí el poder demoníaco de una -Bijudama- con la fuerza pura del senjutsu y de cómo  
Madara utilizó el poder de fuego del "Amaterasu" mientras que el aún milagrosamente vivo Obito lanzó una enorme -Goudama- para deshacerse del ataque y como -senpu: odama bijudama- (arte sabio: gran bomba de bestia de colas) absorbió las llamas negras sobrealimentando el jutsu y este chocó con la -Goudama- Ocasionando una especie de agujero en el cielo que empezó a absorber todo a su paso, primero árboles y terrones luego a un sorprendido jinchuriki Obito y a un furioso Madara para que ni siquiera las nueve colas que había enganchado profundamente en el suelo me salvaran del mismo destino. Viendo el peligro que podría representar el ataque sobrecargado, desde el interior del fenómeno utilizando la poca fuerza que me quedaba empecé a crear una bijudama para romper el ataque y luego... ... ... nada no recuerdo nada solo en un momento creo haber recordado la sombra de un gran reptil pero debe ser mi imaginacion  
Terminar pov interior

* * *

'Kurama'  
'Kurama'  
"Kurama no bromees ¿qué pasa?", grité en desesperación

Entonces del lado derecho de la habitación una voz suave y femenina sonó, al girar bruscamente soltando un gemido de dolor buscando el origen de la fuente, allí la vi una joven rubia de inocentes ojos que aparentaba 8 años y hablaba una lengua que no entendía solo capte dos palabras Asia supuse su nombre y Kurama

Exterior inicio

* * *

"Hola mi nombre es Asia Argento ¿que es kurama?" Pregunto curiosa la joven monja  
Asia pov

* * *

Allí observando al extraño muchacho que cayó del cielo hablando en otra lengua según yo entiendo parece japonés pero con acento mucho más espeso y de las 20 oraciones que dijo solo entendí cuando se señalo a si mismo y dijo Naruto, con señas le intenté decir que esperara mientras buscaba al padre de la iglesia para avisarle que el niño caído del cielo despertó, así que salí del cuarto corriendo a buscar al padre mientras mi mente vagaba en el raro muchacho que cayó del cielo

Flash back

* * *

Una joven Asia Argento acaba de terminar su jornada de sanación y se dirigió a tomar un descanso en el jardín de la iglesia suspirando por lo aburrida que se encuentra, esta semana la iglesia recibe la visita de Griselda Quarta una mujer ilustre de la iglesia y como los adultos discuten temas de adultos todo el tiempo, fui al jardín del padre, en esos momentos de soledad siempre oraba al señor para cumplir mi sueño, tener amigos para comprar flores y leer libros, pequeñas lágrimas de tristeza salen de mis ojos y cuando estaba por retirarme de nuevo al interior de la iglesia repentinamente la temperatura del exterior empezó a disminuir, haciéndome sentir mucho frío, el viento y los animales silvestres de mi alrededor parecían detenerse en el tiempo, estaba a punto de gritar cuando de la nada del cielo cayo una especie de sandalia luego la otra y repentinamente un cuerpo de un niño profundamente herido cayó del cielo sin pensarlo dos veces corrí a sanarlo con mi sacred gear y grite por ayuda

* * *

Fin flash back.

La niña corrió al salón del padre entro corriendo empujando la puerta y cayendo de forma adorable.

Ouchi!... "eh disculpe señor padre el niño ya despertó- dijo la joven mientras sobaba su pecho golpeado"

"Asia debes aprender a tocar la puerta" dijo el anciano padre con una risita nerviosa

"Padre no debe regañar a la niña usted mismo dijo que era muy importante que le avisara del estado del pequeño" advirtió en voz severa pero aun femenina la figura peliazul de una mujer.

"Como usted diga dama Griselda pero no perdamos tiempo, ¡vamos allá ahora!"

* * *

Mientras en la habitación de Naruto actuando como lo haría un Ninja con sus reservas de chakra críticas en un lugar desconocido a pesar de no ver malas intenciones en la niña no podía decir lo mismo de cualquier otra persona, al no encontrar su equipo Ninja el rubio no tuvo más opción que desellar kusanagi de sasuke puesto que samehada de Bee no refleja la imagen de "solo soy una espada para protegerse" sino más bien de "espada súper amenazante" así que después de tomar la espada entre sus manos un brillo extraño se apoderó de ella, cegando al shinobi para presenciar la extraña transformación de lo que antes era una espada que se parece más a un modelo de katana, se convirtió en una espada más corta, derecha y de doble filo guardando semejanza a un aguijón o la cola de un reptil delgado, al tomar la espada el rubio sintió una especie de fuerza o aura pura pero a la vez agresiva proveniente de la espada que lo marcaba y consumía sus fuerzas antes de desmayarse por fatiga.

* * *

Sorpresa y choque es lo que sentía la visitante de la habitación en su vida nunca espero ver una santa espada que se moviera sola para proteger a alguien.

5 minutos antes

* * *

'  
El trío conformado por un padre, la ilustre Griselda Quarta y la joven Maiden Asia Argento caminaban a paso apresurado a la habitación del niño desconocido mientras la joven niña decía a los adultos lo aprendido del rubio, cuando de repente presión de santa aura comenzó a sentirse en la iglesia viniendo del cuarto del joven rubio, lo que hizo acelerar el paso de los adultos haciendo correr más rápido a la niña.

Al abrir la puerta de la habitación la presión se vuelve más densa y a la vez más agresiva tanto que solo Griselda se mantiene serena y sin advertencia la presión se detiene dando a ver como una espada descendiendo de una buena altura para reposar sobre el pecho del rubio.

El padre curioso pregunta "¿disculpe venerada pero acaso usted reconoce la espada?"

"No, desde esta distancia no puedo, solo déjeme acercarme para verla bien, pero lo mejor es que se vayan estas espadas no dejan acercarse fácilmente a desconocidos" informó la mujer.

El padre a pesar de su curiosidad optó por retirarse llevándose a la niña confundida con el.

Al cerrarse la puerta la santa doncella decidió acercarse al joven con la espada, de cerca no pudo recordar que espada perdida se veía como esa espada, así que preparándose para cualquier ataque mágico protector, sus manos se acercaron lentamente a la espada

5 cm

3 cm

1 cm

Y ... ¡cling! la espada corta a través de la propia espada de luz esgrimida en el último minuto por la santa doncella

* * *

Fin flash back

Alejándose rápidamente de la espada del rubio y que esta sola se vuelva a ella de forma defensiva, la sorpresa se apodera de la doncella si no hubiera sacado una espada de luz en ese instante su cuello hubiera pagado el precio, la duda llena la mente de la santa dama, no recordar que espada santa pérdida poseía esa habilidad, le molestaba un poco, así como una sierva bendecida por un ángel de los cielos, dirigió una oración al ser celestial ocasionando que la luz llenara la habitación.

De la luz una figura alada se mostró era indudablemente femenina, rubia, y cinco pares de alas y un halo completaban la imagen de belleza celestial.

"Pequeña, hace mucho tiempo que no me llamabas" dijo la voz en un tono severo pero suave.

"Lo siento mi señora Gabriel no volverá a suceder, pero en realidad necesito un poco de su sabiduría es que frente a nosotros se encuentra una espada santa pérdida que no recuerdo haber visto" dijo la dama

Efectivamente frente a ellos en una posición más ofensiva alargando su tamaño se encontraba la espada sin esgrimidor esperando un ataque de cualquiera de las dos seres

Después de echar un vistazo a la espada el ángel sonriendo respondió: Jeje jeje "me sorprenderías si reconocieras una espada santa pérdida que en primer lugar no se sabe que se encuentra perdida"

"Discúlpeme señora Gabriel pero no comprendo lo que dice" dijo humilde la sierva de la iglesia

"Ok dejame aclarar pequeña, esa espada de allí se perdió junto a dos piezas similares en la gran guerra pero como eran símbolo de una nación se decidió enviar copias exactas para honrar al país de las que provienen, los orígenes de esa espada se dieron en el japón antiguo de la cola de un antiguo dragón malvado cuyo nombre era -Yamata no Orochi- y en el transcurso de la guerra fue bendecido con la sangre de dios mismo. Esa espada es la infame santa draconiana -Kusanagi no Tsurugi- parte del trío perdido que conforma los tres tesoros de japón"

* * *

Y fin

no llamas por favor

Si te gusto creeme que va a mejorar si tienes sugerencias o preguntas solo debes comentar y respondere las preguntas pertinentes al inicio del proximo capitulo.

Línea de tiempo

Naruto: Antes de madara jinchuriki post muerte de sasuke

High school dxd: 9 años antes del canon

Habilidades especiales de los tres tesoros de japón cada uno posee cinco en total

Pueden recomendar algunas

Kusanagi no Tsurugi

Tipo: reliquia santo draconiana

Se hace mas fuerte entre mayor sea la pureza de la meta a realizar y el valor para hacerlo

Debilidad: no distingue entre amigos o enemigos y drena demasiada energía al canalizar cualquier magia o jutsu para mejorar su uso

Capacidades:

Alargarse haciéndola indetenible (Kusanagi, Naruto)

Puede ser atraída por el poseedor de la espada, y moverse a voluntad sin tenerla en sus manos.  
(Kusanagi, Naruto)

X

X

Absorber lo que la hace mas fuerte (Espada de Gryffindor Harry Potter {renuncia-no soy dueño de los elementos de harry potter-})

Espejo de Yata no Kagami

Tipo: reliquia bendecida posteriormente por el dios de la biblia

Se fortalece entre mayor sea la voluntad del portador y al usarlo con sabiduría

Debilidad: si el portador está debilitado pierde todo sus atributos y se transforma en un escudo normal

Habilidades

Bloquear ataques de gran tamaño mediante la creación de un escudo espiritual. (Susano de Itachi, Naruto)

Comprime el nivel de cualquier tipo de energía en el cuerpo del ser humano para poder enmascarar su presencia

X

X

Reflejar ataques que no posean forma sólida ejemplo: lanzas de luz el tiempo de reflección depende de la fuerza y el elemento del ataque ("Retorno Uchiha" Obito, Naruto)

Yasakani no Magatama

Tipo:reliquia bendecida posteriormente por el dios de la biblia

Se fortalece con la energía espiritual del portador y al ser benevolente al luchar

Debilidades: sus habilidades drenan la magia el doble de rápido y hace al portador cansado después de su uso

Habilidades:

Formar alas (den ideas de mangas, videojuegos)

Sephiroth final fantasy

Personajes de Sora no Otoshimono

Capacidad de producir ilusiones con efectos reales (Yasakani no Magatama, king of fighters)

Invisibilidad limitada: te hace invisible pero no oculta tus reservas de magia (Sora no Otoshimono)

X

X


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos este es el capítulo 2 de mi historia asi que disfrutenlo

Renuncia: renunció a los derechos de los personajes y tecnicas de naruto y high school dxd bla, bla, bla

* * *

"Discursos"  
'Pensamientos'  
'Pensamientos criaturas'  
-Técnicas y nombres de elementos-

Arco 1

Capítulo 2 el ninja conoce al ángel

Previamente en Un ninja entre dragones

* * *

Un joven desconocido que cayó muy herido del cielo ha sido encontrado portando una espada santa que se encontraba desaparecida desde la guerra de las tres facciones junto a dos piezas, esta misteriosa espada es la santa draconiana "Kusanagi no Tsurugi" y es parte de los tres tesoros de japón.

* * *

*...*

*...*

*...*

"¡QUEEEE!¡MMPH! Lo siento señora Gabriel no quise ser grosera con usted" Pidió la mujer arrodillándose ante el ilustre ángel

"Si ya cálmate te perdono pequeña, ahora hay cosas más importantes en las que pensar" dijo el ángel

"Gracias señora Gabriel su perdón es importante para mí" exclamó la doncella peliazul

"Si pequeña ahora podrías decirme ¿como no he sentido un joven así desde el cielo?" preguntó curiosa el ángel rubio

"Disculpe no comprendo señora Gabriel" pidió la mujer de la iglesia

"Bueno encontrar la espada en sí es interesante pero palidece en comparación a lo que este niño representa" el ángel dijo mientras se acercaba lentamente a ver al niño vigilando a la espada que lo protegía

"Sus palabras me confunden mas mi señora" confesó la peliazul

"Kusanagi nunca actuó así, esta espada es muy orgullosa como el dragón de la que se origina y fue aún más exigente con sus esgrimidores que excalibur, en toda la historia solo ha tenido dos esgrimidores que podían usarla para combatir, el primero fue el hombre que engañó a "-Yamata no Orochi-" para salvar de la muerte a su amada y el segundo la usó para cortar hierba y apagar el fuego que amenazaba con quemar a sus seres queridos, por eso cuando llegó a manos de la facción ángel junto a los otros dos tesoros en la gran guerra dios decidió bendecirla con su sangre para que aceptara más esgrimidores y la espada sólo absorbió su poder santo pero se negó a sus reclamos por lo que generalmente se desconoce su participación en la gran guerra ganando así su infamia como -la espada que absorbe lo que la hace mas fuerte- y la -espada inutilizable-. Según se dice en medio de un caos desapareció sin dejar rastros rompiendo el enlace de sangre santo de las otras dos reliquias haciéndolas inútiles lo que causó su extravío" termino de explicar el ángel.

"¡Wow! señora Gabriel la historia es increíble pero no entiendo por completo que tiene que ver el asunto de la espada con el niño" Exclamó la dama de la iglesia

"Oh! Lo siento me enfoque en la historia" Jejejejeje! "Eres humana y no puedes ver el aura, así que te explicare, lo que quiero decir es que la espada solo ha sido usada para o después de una acción de carácter puro y por lo que vemos la espada protege al niño sin siquiera mover un dedo lo que nos da dos opciones el niño tiene un corazón de mártir o algo drástico como ser capaz de encontrar su propio equilibrio logrando así su propia paz" interior explicó el ángel.

"Lo siento por dudar señora Gabriel pero es difícil para mi creer que un niño que sólo debe pensar en cosas inocentes sea tan abnegado por otros y mucho menos que venciera a su oscuridad, si eso es cierto me siento tan decepcionada de mi misma y la iglesia, ese niño en menos de diez años logró conseguir lo que la iglesia lleva más de dos mil años buscando" confesó cabizbaja la sierva de la iglesia.

"Veinte" añadió el ángel.

"¿Veinte que mi señora?" Pregunto la peliazul

"No se porque pero su aura dice menos de veinte años, otro misterio a la lista!sigh¡, pero vamos pequeña cada persona debe encontrar su camino algunos lo hacen rápido, otros lento, y la mayoría no lo busca, sientete orgullosa de ser al menos el segundo tipo"

"Gracias señora Gabriel sus sabias palabras reconfortan un poco mi conciencia"

"Si, si hablamos luego creo que esta ya despertando"

* * *

Ugh! "Ay! mi cabeza me duele como si baa-chan me hubiera golpeado" se quejó el rubio

"Hola joven ¿como te sientes?" Pregunto curioso el ángel ocultando sus alas del joven mortal

El rubio aun quejándose ni siquiera prestó atención al responder, "No me siento muy bien. ¡UN MOMENTO! te entiendo a ti pero a la niña que estuvo aquí no le entendí nada" dijo confundido el ninja

Al no comprender la confusión del joven el ángel rubio se sintió curiosa "Si joven ella habla Italiano por eso no la entiendes, pero antes de cualquier otra cosa podrías responder unas cuantas de nuestras preguntas"

"Eh, bueno vale, pero solo responderé lo que yo quiera responder y por cada pregunta que responda responderán una mía" dijo el shinobi para no mostrar mala voluntad con las personas que lo sanaron mientras pensaba

"Ok me parece razonable, pero con las mismas condiciones" habló por primera la dama Griselda pero en su mente le pareció muy extraño y se llenó de preguntas como'¿Qué puede ocultar este niño?'

"Ok yo acepto las condiciones" dijo el rubio

"Bueno primero que todo podrías decirme tu nombre o prefieres que te llamemos bigotes-kun" jejeje preguntó el ángel

"Arg! Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki no bigotes-kun pueden decirme ¿donde estoy?"

"Bueno usted se encuentra en una iglesia de la comunidad" contestó la doncella peliazul

"Así que una i-gle-sia '¿que es eso? Pense que estaba en un hospital" cuestionó el rubio

"Oh joven naruto usted no esta siguiendo las reglas no he hecho mi pregunta" burló el ángel

El rubio avergonzado respondió "Eh! Lo siento por interrumpirla"

"Bueno no importa ahora ¿como llegaste aquí?" Pregunto en serio la dama Griselda

"Eh, este... bueno para ser sincero no tengo ni la más remota idea de como llegue aquí en un momento estaba luchando y al siguiente ¡boom!... aquí" dijo claramente confundido el ninja

Esta respuesta llenó de terror al ángel y a la dama y mentalmente preguntaban qué clase de tirano haría a un joven combatir al grado de dejar su ropa en ese estado

Naruto notando sus caras sentía curiosidad del terror que tenían, es decir el no dijo nada extraño a no ser que estas mujeres fueran civiles y no supieran del sistema ninja. "Ok ¿alguna de ustedes sabe como llegue aqui?"  
Bueno según dijo la joven que lo sano usted básicamente cayó del cielo

"Eh soy curiosa ¿porque su japonés es tan extraño? es decir las palabras son las mismas pero usas oraciones simplificadas y las pronuncias con un raro acento" curioseo el ángel rubio

"Eh japones asi lo llaman en mi país todos hablan esta lengua y mi acento creo que es típico en la zona donde vivo no tenia idea que existiera otra forma de hablar eh ¿podría conocer a la persona que me sanó fue muy amable de su parte ayudar a un extraño?"

"Bueno usted ya la conoció joven naruto era la niña rubia que usted vio hace un rato"

"Wow es en serio tan joven y ya estudia las artes médicas debe ser muy inteligente yo solo llegue a aprender primeros auxilios y nunca los use, eh bueno, ya conocen mi nombre ¿podrían darme los suyos?"

'Bueno ahora o nunca' pensó el ángel mientras sutilmente se preparó para un ataque, "Mi nombre es Gabriel y soy un ángel y el de ella es Griselda Quarta y es exorcista de la iglesia"

*...*

*...*

"Eh, oook puedes preguntar cuando quieras" dijo extrañado el rubio

Gabriel pov

* * *

Eso fue arriesgado pero como sospeche ni una reacción por lo que aprendí es japonés de nacimiento si el nombre es una pista pero no reaccionó a ser de japón al parecer es un soldado lo que es triste siendo tan joven no proyecta malas intenciones y parecía verdaderamente impresionado porque alguien salvó su cuerpo lo que es sospechoso

* * *

Fin pov

"Ok si ¿podrías decirnos de donde eres joven naruto?" preguntó Griselda mientras veía con curiosidad al niño

Naruto pov

* * *

Ok, se que recopilar información no es mi fuerte pero hasta un kage se confundiría con esto al parecer estoy en una ciudad civil donde la gente tiene nombres raros y son presumidos con su belleza llegando al punto de llamarse ángel a sí mismos y que no estoy en la guerra ya que recuperar un cuerpo herido no es lo primordial y mis clones ayudaban en eso, también esta el hecho de que no parecen tener ni la mas mínima idea del sistema shinobi, en palabras de un viejo amigo perezoso esto es problemático bueno tal vez sepan ¿qué tan lejos estoy de casa?

* * *

Fin pov

Yo soy de Konoha, del país del fuego pero ¿qué tan lejos estamos del país del rayo?

*...*

*...*

*...*

Interludio

* * *

Y desde ese punto de la conversación, todo enloqueció primero la llamada Griselda me dijo que dejara de bromear y que ni un niño creía que algún país tendría un nombre tan inventado, yo dije que era en serio y que no era mi culpa que mi país tenga un nombre tan cojo, ella solo se indigno y sacó un mapa y me dijo que señalara donde estaba su país yo le lance el mapa en la cara y le dije que dejara de burlarse de mi y saque un mapa de las naciones elementales de un sello de mi brazo causando sorpresa en ellas yo las ignore y le señalé donde estaba mi país, logrando cabrear aún más a la señora de pelo azul y estábamos a punto de cargar el uno al otro con nuestras espadas hasta que...

* * *

Fin interludio

ARG... ¡MOCOSO!... TOMA ESTO Y APRENDE... grito indignada la peliazul

VEN A MI ABUELA TE ESTOY ESPERANDO...respondió irritado el joven rubio

¡CLING!

Ambas armas fueron detenidas por las manos desnudas de Gabriel que hasta hace unos segundos estaba pensando profundamente y se había perdido toda la discusión

"...¡ALTO AHORAAA!..."ordenó muy seria el angel

"Pero mi señora Gabriel este muchacho maleducado la insulto al mentir en su presencia" dijo molesta la exorcista

"Por favor angel-chan suelteme esta anciana me llamo mentiroso y luego se burló de mí" pidió amablemente al ángel

¡sigh! "Lo siento naru-chan, pequeña ahora ven aquí y por favor disculpate con el extranjero" ordenó el ángel al exorcista

"Pero mi señora Gabriel el..." sin embargo se silencio cuando vio la mirada de decepción en su modelo a seguir ...¡sigh! "¡lo siento joven naruto mi comportamiento no fue el mejor habría una forma para que me perdone!" pidió la exorcista aunque en su mente pensó que actuó como lo haría si alguien se digna a mentir frente a un ángel

"Si aunque tus disculpas no son del todo sinceras lo entiendo, para ti solo soy un desconocido que puede mentir, traicionar y todo lo demás¡sigh! solo por eso te llamaré a partir de ahora anciana y lo del favor podemos hablar luego" dijo el rubio mientras sellaba su espada "Aunque ahora que lo pienso ¿que es todo eso de extranjero?"

Este bueno...

Hace 5 minutos Gabriel pov

* * *

Konoha, konoha, no me suena de ningún lugar entonces puede estar mintiendo lo cual dudo o tal vez puede que sea, no, imposible, pero, tal vez, si eso lo explica todo pero después de 37 años otro extranjero vino a este bueno voy a explicarle Oh, !por el padre van a pelear¡

* * *

Fin pov

"Bueno lo que pasa es que hace unos cuarenta años nuestra facción se enteró de un hecho curioso en los registros militares de Berlín que ocurrió cuando cayó su muro y es que según ese registro el muro fue destruido por un joven bólido y que al ser detenido fue internado en un sanatorio ya que solo decía cosas como": "Aunque mis poderes fueron minimizados el ejército imperial no me impedirá convertirme en el rey pirata" dijo el ángel con una risita nerviosa

Disculpe pero no entiendo nada angel-chan exclamó confundido el ninja

"Bueno un extranjero es un nombre dado a un ser humano de otra dimensión" dijo muy en serio Gabriel

*...*

*...*

*...*

Ok simplemente no entiendo nada dijo el rubio llorando cascadas y murmurando acera de gente rara que siempre hablan como súper sabiondos mientras los demás en la habitación sudor cayó

* * *

Fin Ok listo para los que no lo saben reescribí el primer capitulo

Este capitulo es para desarrollar al personaje además de de dar tiempo para que comenten si debo poner issei como personaje o no ya que en mi cabeza lo puedo hacer de las dos formas pero me seria incomodo tener dos personajes principales y sinceramente aunque me agrada un poco issei ya saben menos la parte de tocar pechos para el equilibrio interruptor choco la cabeza con la pared cada vez que lo hizo pero se que en el fondo lo odio con toda mi alma y quisiera que lo castren 'envidia hablando :'(

Arcos

Introducción naruto

Introducción canon

Arco Asia

Arco yakitori

Arco familiares

Arco espadas...cont


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todos este es el capítulo 3

* * *

Renuncia renuncia a los derechos de cualquier anime libro videojuego o pagina del que se tomen elementos

* * *

"Discursos"  
'Pensamientos'  
**'Pensamientos criaturas'**  
-Técnicas y nombres de elementos-

* * *

Este es el tercer capítulo de un ninja entre dragones  
Arco 1  
Capítulo 3 la vida en la iglesia

1 año  
12 meses  
52 semanas  
365 días  
8760 horas  
535600 minutos  
31536000 segundos

Ese es el tiempo que el ninja llevaba en esa extraña tierra que lleva por nombre Italia, un año desde que aprendí una de las más crudas verdades que he recibido desde la muerte de ero-sennin pero la que también dio origen una nueva perspectiva de vida en mi

Flash back hace un año

* * *

Después de que la serafin rubia pasará unos veinte minutos tratando de explicarme teoría de viajes interdimensionales y que solo la observaba como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza,hasta que me canse de dormitar y le pregunté si era una especie de forma de viaje espacio-tiempo...

"Eh, este sí podría ser resumido así" dijo con una risita nerviosa el angel

"Entonces no hay problema solo tengo que usar este bebé y listo" dijo el rubio mientras desellaba un kunai hiraishin que su padre puso en un sello para el

"Eh disculpe joven Naruto que se supone que hace ese kunai" pidió Griselda

"Eh bueno este kunai tiene una etiqueta de sellado que si se usa correctamente permite la teletransportación, solo tendría que regresar a uno de los marcadores en las países elementales" informó el rubio shinobi

"Wow eso es muy interesante, pero lo siento mucho naru-chan detesto dar malas noticias pero segun extensos estudios, el viaje interdimensional solo se puede realizar entre dimensiones distintas pero no se puede hacer entre dimensiones alternas, crearía paradojas como la que vives ahora lo siento mucho aunque para llegar aquí se debieron haber violado dichas estimaciones" dijo con pesar el angel rubio

"No puedes hablar en serio pero mi pueblo, mis amigos, mi vida todo por lo que he luchado, estas diciendo que simplemente se evaporó ya no existe, no bromees con eso por favor" murmuró el ninja histérico

Lo siento naru-chan pero no estoy bromeando yo lamento informarte que es improbable que regreses a tu dimensión dijo entristecida el ángel rubio estaba viendo a un joven que entraba en histeria

Naruto no contestó solo quedo viendo con ojos vacíos hacia el frente mientras empezaba a hiperventilar y cerrar sus manos en puños sacando sangre de ellos

"Joven naruto no se hiperventile estas entrando en estado de shock" dijo la dama peliazul

Sin razón alguna naruto dejo de hiperventilarse y murmuró algunas palabras incoherentes

"Disculpe joven Naruto" pidió la mujer peliazul

"Por favor salgan, dejenme solo necesito pensar" dijo el rubio con voz hueca

"Pero joven Naruto no..." estaba explicando la peliazul solo para ser interrumpida  
"Vayamos pequeña salgamos a partir de ahora tu seras su guardián cuando quieras hablar solo llamame" dijo el ángel antes de desaparecer mientras la dama griselda salía de la habitación

"Así que ahora estoy solo de nuevo" murmuró el ninja antes de hacer lo que sólo unas pocas veces había hecho, lloró

* * *

Por dos meses y medio después de eso, el joven entró en una depresión grave, no quería comer, ni dormir pero su regeneración le impedía morir rápido, por lo que básicamente se convertía psicológicamente en un cadáver viviente que solo quería que el tiempo se encargara de su vida, bueno eso fue hasta que ella llego y le trajo algo de esperanza

"Eh umm hola" dijo en lento japonés una voz al otro lado del cuarto

"Por favor sal quiero estar solo anciana" dijo la voz seca del rubio de debajo de las sabanas

Después de un par de murmuraciones en otra lengua la misma voz extrañamente joven respondió "Yo no soy la señora Griselda soy Asia, te traje sopa"

Esto despertó un poco el interés del joven ninja hace más de dos meses que vio por última vez a esta niña Asia y ella se comunicaba lo que las mujeres llamaban Italiano y si aún recuerda esta pequeña fue la que lo sano debía por lo menos tratar de ser considerado con sus sentimientos

!Sigh¡ "ok gracias, dame la comida podrías decirme ¿cómo hablas mi lengua ahora Asia-chan?"

La niña se permitió una pequeña sonrisa mientras caminaba cuidadosamente a la cama del rubio "La dama Griselda dijo que estaba aburrida de esperar y me ofreció clases de japones basico que es muy parecido a como tu hablar... digo como tu hablas, ademas me dio esta cosa en la oreja para traducirme lo que dices" dijo la joven maiden mientras enseñaba unos auriculares

¿Por qué?¿dime por qué te importa tanto hablar conmigo? Dijo mientras retiraba las cobijas que lo cubrían

"Etto yo, yo se que estoy siendo egoísta pero cuando te encontré y te sane yo pensaba que podías llegar a ser mi amigo, lo siento, pero es que en la iglesia no hay ningún niño de mi edad y yo solo queria un amigo lo siento por ser tan egoísta" dijo triste la rubia mientras colocaba la sopa en la mesa y se retiraba corriendo

El rubio suspiro mientras veía a la puerta y luego a la sopa y maldijo a su boca por ser tan impertinente y luego se volvió a maldecir por su buen carácter al levantarse y tropezar, tomó el envase de sopa y salió caminando con apoyo de la pared solo para recordar que nunca había salido de la habitación.  
Después de quince minutos de caminar y tropezar al fin encontró a la niña en un pequeño jardín arrodillada y de espaldas murmurando palabras mientras sollozaba, suspiro al ver la imagen tan triste ¿ella en realidad estaba tan sola? Recuerdos de sí mismo en el columpio de la academia y de lo mucho que necesitaba afecto en esos momentos me vienen a la mente, y sin saber que hacer, solo hice lo que siempre quise que alguien me hiciera, me acerque lentamente a su espalda puse mi mano en su hombro ella volteo a verme y yo solo la abrace

Mientras no muy lejos

* * *

"Sabes señora Griselda esto podría llamarse manipulación, lo digo por usar a la pequeña para sacar al joven de la habitación" dijo el padre con una risita nerviosa mientras veía a la joven devolviendole el abrazo al rubio y al mismo tiempo tirando la mitad de su sopa

"Bueno pueden llamarlo como quieran, pero no tuve ninguna mala intención y así matamos dos pájaros de un solo tiro, le conseguimos un compañero a la joven Asia y sacamos de su depresión a el joven Naruto, ademas ya me estaba cansando de ver a un potencial esgrimista desperdiciarse" contestó la dama de la iglesia mientras una pequeña sonrisa adornaba su rostro al ver a la niña haciendo un arco para disculparse mientras el rubio incómodo trataba de detenerla

* * *

"Tranquila Asia-chan no voy a dejar de ser tu amigo por eso" dijo el rubio mientras rascaba la parte de atrás de su cabeza incómodo por la situación

¡TU QUIERES SER MI AMIGO! grito mientras lloraba y sonreía al mismo tiempo

"Claro que si Asia-chan ahora voy a comer lo que queda de sopa así que ¡Itadakimasu!"

"Esto está delicioso Asia-chan" exclamo el rubio con estrellas en los ojos

"etto, gracias naruto-san yo misma lo cocine" exclamó nerviosa mientras jugueteaba con su ropa de monja

"¡Nada de naruto-san somos amigos llamame naruto o naruto-kun!, En todo caso gracias por la comida si sigues así con lo delicioso que cocinas de seguro seras una excelente esposa algun dia" dijo distraídamente el rubio

"¡KYAA! Naruto-kun no digas cosas como esa de repente" dijo la joven rubia con un rubor nuclear

"Eh Asia-chan estas enferma estas toda roja dejame medir tu temperatura" pidió preocupado el rubio mientras tocaba la frente de la joven

¡Kyaaa!

...

...

...

Hey Asia-chan no corras 'Si existe gente tan afligida en esta tierra no debo volverme auto-compasivo...Naruto Uzumaki esta de vuelta a la acción'

* * *

Fin Flash back

Después de esa conversación ya a la semana siguiente volví a comer y salir con regularidad de la habitación la dama Griselda consiguió arreglar mi situación legal y al mes le cobré el favor que me debía Griselda y los próximos diez meses los use para cientos de cosas como mejorar mis relaciones con los habitantes de la iglesia, hablar regularmente con Gabriel, contar gran cantidad de historias tanto tristes como felices de los países elementales, mejorar mi entendimiento de idiomas, geografía, religión e historia con Asia y Griselda y finalmente comencé mi tormentoso camino como espadachín

"Ok joven Naruto si ya terminaste de soñar es hora de que levantes" dijo una voz estricta

"Oye anciana no es mi culpa, tú fuiste la que me dejó inconsciente en primer lugar" replicó el joven

"Ya deja de llamarme anciana respeta a tu sensei niño irrespetuoso" pidió irritada la doncella peliazul

"Hai obaa-sensei" dijo el shinobi mientras limpiaba su trasero

¡Ahora me llamas abuela! niño ahora te ganaste practicar 50 veces tus posturas de combate con bokken de nuevo mientras cargas cuatro envases de agua de tus hombros sin derramarlas, si lo haces empiezas de nuevo" ordenó estricta la dama Griselda

"¿Que? Lo sabía no debí haber cobrado tu favor con clases de manejo de espadas eres una esclavista" lloro en broma el chico pero en realidad estaba emocionado de aprender algo nuevo

"Deja de lloriquear y comportate como el adulto que eres en realidad, no es mi culpa que tengas tan mala postura" bromeó ella pero en realidad era agradable no estar rodeada de tanta formalidad todo el tiempo

"¡Yosh! Tranquila sensei solo espera algun dia voy a patearte el trasero solo con mi espada kukukuku" cacareo maleficamente el rubio

"Si claro todavia te faltan décadas para que me venzas con solo una espada sin usar tus trucos ninja" expuso confiada la dama peliazul

"Di lo que quieras anciana eso es solo porque mis reservas actuales son de nivel alto gennin pero por otra parte nunca tuve tan buen control de chakra en mi vida "

"Ok joven Naruto ahora pasa a las posturas con escudo y bloquea los ataques que te arroje" ordenó la monja

"Aun no entiendo por que tengo que practicar estas posturas con escudos cuando ni siquiera tengo escudo" pidió con curiosidad el rubio

"Bueno eso es para fortalecer tu defensa y aumentar tus reflejos, además esa fue la condición de que te entrenara con el uso de zanbato y tu no tienes una ¿o si?" Pregunto curiosa la peliazul

"Etto yo bueno si tengo una, pero no la empuñare hasta estar completamente entrenado en espadas también con el entrenamiento con zanbatos aumentare mi resistencia y fuerza física además es la espada de mi último sensei y quiero empuñarla con respeto"

"¿A si ese fue el sensei rapero no? Debieron haberse llevado muy bien... bueno pero mira quien esta por alli no es esa tu fangirl" bromeo la dama mientras enviaba otro "ataque" al ninja

"Anciana deja de llamarla así se llama Asia no fangirl ella solo se inspira con algunas de mis historias de patear traseros, salvar princesas y esas cosas ¡No es asi Asia-chan!" Pidió el rubio mientras bloqueaba un tajo de la espada de la exorcista

"Si Naruto-kun sus historias son algo triste a veces pero tu nunca te rendiste para ayudar a otros" respondió mientras se acercaba y se quedaba a una distancia prudente la joven Asia

"¡Ya ya no es para tanto yo solo hice lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho!"Contestó avergonzado el rubio

¡Sigh! 'Este niño si fuera otra persona estaría presumiendo claro a veces parece decir cosas que lo harían ver como presumido pero a la hora de la verdad creo que solo las dice para aumentar su confianza' "bueno joven Naruto como la señorita Asia se tomó la molestia de prepararnos comida tengamos un receso para almorzar"

"Yosh, si al fin gracias Asia-chan por salvarme de esa conductora de esclavos" dijo dramáticamente el rubio ganando una risa de la joven

"Aun estoy aqui sabes no porque este sea nuestro último entrenamiento privado quiere decir que no puedo castigarte el resto del dia, ademas no olvides que mañana es el dia en el que vas a ser presentado en el vaticano a la academia de exorcistas asi que despidete apropiadamente de la joven Asia"

"Hai anciana claro pero primero creo que quiero comer" pidió el rubio mientras su estómago gruñía avergonzandolo

Al dia siguiente encontramos a un grupo de personas despidiéndose, mientras la dama y el rubio se alejan de la iglesia entre ellos está la joven Asia con una sonrisa triste mientras apretaba una cadena con un cristal verde y algo parecido a dos anillos en el

Flash back

* * *

Después de un rápido almuerzo el rubio conocido como Naruto acompaña a la joven Asia a lavar los trastos

"Así que Naruto-kun, es cierto que mañana te marchas" dijo algo triste Asia

"Ey, espera un momento no digas que me marcho como si no fuera a volver" dijo el ninja mientras la veía a los ojos

"Pero si te vas de seguro haces muchos amigos fuertes y tu te olvidaras... " dijo la joven antes de de ser interrumpida por un dedo en su boca  
"¡Asia-chan, ni se te ocurra decir eso, si es probable que encuentre nuevos amigos pero ninguno de ellos será tan importante como tu, tu me diste esperanza para superar mis pesares, y para demostrarte cuanto me importas te daré el mismo regalo que recibí al darle esperanza a otra persona" dijo el rubio mientras desellaba el reparado collar del primer hokage y se colocaba a la joven Asia en su cuello

"Pero esto, esto es muy importante para ti Naruto-kun no puedes regalarlo asi como asi" dijo muy sorprendida la joven

¡jejejejeje! "No es para tanto Asia-chan y no es un regalo, es una promesa, no importa cuanto tiempo pase cuando termine de aprender te buscare y compraremos muchas flores y libros; es una promesa, palabra de Naruto Uzumaki" dijo el rubio levantando los pulgares y sonriendo

'Bien ahora o nunca' pensó feliz la joven rubia antes de abrazar al ninja darle un suave beso en una mejilla y salir corriendo ruborizada y avergonzada

* * *

Fin flash back

Al salir de la estación de la ciudad vaticano el rubio fue sorprendido por la belleza estructural del lugar casi hacía valer la pena montarse en ese enorme monstruo de metal ¡Duaaarg!... Casi! quién creería que un ninja super impresionante como yo sufriría mareo de todas las cosas primero una de esas máquinas casi me atropella y ahora monto en uno y termino mareado' maldijo el ninja

"Ya joven Naruto vamos respire profundo y recupera el equilibrio hace una hora que bajamos del tren y ya tienes que llegar a la Basílica San Pietro in Vincoli " dijo tratando de ocultar la risa la exorcista

Cuando el rubio se calmó y llegó al salón principal de la sede se separó de la dama Griselda y se fue a la sección de nuevos reclutas donde al instante un gran grupo de jóvenes de siete a nueve años que lo miraban examinandolo el rubio los ignoro era como volver al examen chunin y se dirigió a la mesa con el nombre "Japón" en ella donde solo había sentado una figura con corto cabello castaño claro y ojos de color violeta, el rubio se asustó de inmediato y era porque de lejos parecía un niño pero entre más se acercaba pequeños rasgos femeninos aparecian en su cuerpo 'No mierda, no quiero a otro u otra Haku con una ya fue suficiente'

"Eh, hola mi Nombre es Naruto Uzumaki hablo japones asi que supongo que somos del mismo grupo"

La niña solo parpadeo un par de veces pensando que pregunta vital le haría a este niño, hasta que la claridad iluminó su mente y realizó una pregunta cuya importancia era indispensable  
"Hola, yo soy Shidou Irina ¿esos bigotes son reales?"  
*...* pestañeo  
*...* otro pestañeo  
*...* otro pestañeo más

¡Plaap! Sonó en toda la habitación solo para ver al rubio estrellando repetidamente su cabeza con el muro

'Por lo menos se que es niña' "No, no son bigotes son marcas de nacimiento" exclamó irritado el rubio

"Pero son taaan lindas ¿puedo tocarlas por favor? Pidió la niña mientras hacía ojitos de cachorro

¡Sigh! "Bueno Irina-chan nadie me lo a pedido antes, asi que mas da" 'malditos ojos no puedo resistirme'

"¡Graciaaas! Naruto-kun" grito de alegría la pelicastaña mientras se acercaba y acariciaba un poco las marcas de bigotes

Rrrrrrrrrrr

...  
'ESPERA eso fue un RONRONEO' "¡KAWAII!"

* * *

"Esta seguro de esto señora Griselda no es que me queje, pero en realidad usted esta segura de que entrenarme junto a su último discípulo sera lo mas equilibrado, es decir ya entrenó bajo sus enseñanzas un año de seguro se sentirá algo superior a sus demás discípulos" dijo una niña de largo cabello azul y ojos color café muy seriamente

Jajajajaja "¡pequeña Xenovia creeme el tiene las razones suficientes para sentirse superior a todos nosotros en cualquier otro ámbito, pero el muy Baka ni siquiera podía sostener una espada por más de quince minutos sin cortarse a sí mismo, ¡él es digamos diferente! " comentó la doncella

Al entrar el dúo en la habitación observaron como todo los aspirantes masculinos trataban de mantener su vista alejada de la zona de Japón mientras gran cantidad de niñas estaban rodeándola, después de despejar el camino vieron en el centro de la multitud a una niña de cabello castaño acariciando la cara de un joven rubio

Rrrrrrrrrr  
Jajajajaja "Xenovia, te presento a tus compañeros de equipo, la pelicastaña es Shido Irina y el rubio es Naruto Uzumaki" explicó la dama tratando de no romper en otro ataque de risa

"Anciana ¿que haces aqui?"  
Rrrrrrrrrrrr pidió el rubio tratando de resistir el ronroneo

Una vena creció en la frente de la dama Griselda pero casi al instante una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su rostro" Irina shidou, Naruto Uzumaki a partir de hoy yo seré su sensei en el camino de la espada "

El rubio que ya conocía esa sonrisa solo expreso  
"Estoy tan muerrrrrrrrrrto"

* * *

Fin

listo gracias por los comentarios ustedes deciden si el proximo capitulo es el inicio del canon o un capítulo original con escenas de acción kukukuku pero ya tengo el capitulo del canon.

Perfil naruto estilo wikipedia

Nombre original: Naruto Uzumaki

Antiguos Alias:

Niño de la profecía

El ninja más impredecible

El héroe de la ola

Raza: Superhumano por capacidad de usar chakra

Sexo: Masculino

Color de pelo: Rubio

Color de ojos: Azul eléctrico

Título: Aprendiz de exorcista

Equipamiento:

Kusanagi no tsurugi

Samehada

Kunai hiraishin

Tinta y pergaminos en blanco

Colección de Anillos de akatsuki

Espadas de luz exorcistas (por aprendiz)

Afiliaciones actuales: Iglesia

Familia: Todos muertos lol

Estatus actual: Vivo

Tal vez se vea tonto ahora pero cada cierto tiempo realizare uno para ocupar espacios


	4. Chapter 4

Renuncia: renuncia a los derechos de cualquier anime libro videojuego o pagina del que se tomen elementos.

* * *

"Discursos"

'Pensamientos'

'Pensamientos criaturas'

-Técnicas y nombres de elementos-

Respuesta Guest:

Tendrá dos, la tercera la obtendrá después, la forma de cómo obtuvo la segunda se dirá más adelante.

* * *

Arco 1

Capítulo 4 La Cacería

Ya han pasado más de tres años desde que comencé mi entrenamiento en la iglesia ya tengo doce años poco a poco mis reservas crecieron llegando chunin medio pero lo más importante es que hoy por fin es el dia en el que que seremos probados en nuestra primera misión en solitario

El nivel de unión de mi nuevo equipo era aún después de tres años medio en el mejor de los casos, mientras los primeros meses fueron los más tensos entre mis compañeras de entrenamiento, ya que las diferencias de actitud y comportamiento entre ellas eran enormes Irina la niña-niño de pelo corto castaño era enérgica y llena de vitalidad muy parecido a la actitud de un niño joven lo que estaba bien para mi y nuestra amistad era muy alta, lastimosamente, la que menos aporta a la relación del grupo era mi compañera de largo cabello azul llamada Xenovia su actitud me recordaba un poco a un joven Sasuke sin la sed de venganza ella era seria, callada y extremadamente apegada a la creencia de que los ángeles caídos y diablos no debían existir, en el fondo que tiene el mismo complejo de superioridad que el teme pero a veces creo que es al contrario.

Flash back

* * *

"Ok bueno ya que salimos de aquella situación creo que es hora de que nos presentemos unos a otros" comentó inexpresiva la dama mientras veía a dos de sus estudiantes sonrojandose de vergüenza por la escena anterior mientras caminaban a un campo de entrenamiento designado

"Oi! Yo soy shidou Irina tengo nueve años fui enviada aquí para representar a la iglesia protestante de Japón" expresó enérgicamente la joven de pelo castaño

"Mi nombre es Xenovia Quarta tengo diez años y estoy aquí para servir a la iglesia al máximo de mis capacidades yo puedo ejercer espadas sagradas fui bendecida como portadora de la espada Durandal soy Italiana pero el japones se me da mejor " comento en un tono de voz plano la otra joven aprendiz

"Eh, yo soy Naruto Uzumaki yo aprendo el manejo de las espadas para honrar la espada de mi amigo y puedo ejercer espadas santas aunque no tengo idea de porqué" comento el ninja perezosamente

¡Crash!

"Naruto por favor comportate !sigh¡ en donde íbamos ah ya Ok para los que no lo saben mi nombre es Griselda Quarta soy maestra de espadas actualmente soy uno de los más poderosos exorcistas de la iglesia y a partir de hoy todos nosotros formaremos un equipo, asi que no perdamos el tiempo y vayamos a entrenar, preparense ahora" ordenó Griselda con mucha disciplina mientras el rubio se sobaba el golpe hinchado

"Hai sensei" respondió el trío mientras tomaban su postura de combate

"Jejejeje bien responden rápido pero veamos cuanto es su resistencia cincuenta vueltas al campo menos usted joven Naruto ¿que paso con eso de llamarme anciana en medio del público?" Griselda exclamó con una gran sonrisa que no daba a entender nada nuevo

"Eh etto, yo bueno, para serle sincero sensei solo se me salio" declaró el chico avergonzado 'maldita sea a veces la anciana da miedo'

"Ah se le salio, bueno a mi se me salio doble horario de clases de etiqueta con usted sabe quien después del atardecer en la capilla, entendiste joven Naruto " la dama ordenó severa

"Hai sensei" Naruto respondió rápidamente suspirando por lo terrorífico que pueden ser las mujeres antes de correr a integrarse al ejercicio

Después de un entrenamiento intensivo de horas en el campo de prácticas de la iglesia el grupo se preparó para descansar el resto del día todos menos el rubio al cual la dama Griselda le ordenó que se trasladara al ala sur de la basílica para recibir su castigo y su orientación privada de clases.

"Bueno nos vemos mañana Irina-chan, Xenovia-san" pidio el ninja mientras se dirigía al otro lado de la iglesia

"Hasta mañana naruto-kun" grito infantilmente la voz de Irina mientras se despedía

"Hmmmp!..."fue la única respuesta que recibió de la otra chica del grupo

El joven se fue caminando hasta el sector sur de la capilla mientras pensaba en teorías locas de niñas con complejos Uchihas...después de una media hora de pensar en tonterías finalmente el ninja llegó al lugar designado donde una hermosa figura femenina le esperaba

"Buenas tardes Gabriel-chan. ya llegue a las clases de hoy" Naruto comento alegremente

Jejeje "buenas tardes naru-chan debo comunicarte que las clases de hoy serán prácticas, es hora de probar el límite de esa marca de energia yang tuya, hoy probaremos si eres capaz de potenciar tu santa espada con luz...

* * *

Fin flash back

En una de las habitaciones de la basílica el grupo de jóvenes aprendices esta recibiendo órdenes de un sacerdote de aspecto respetable:  
"Hoy es un gran dia en su vida como exorcistas, su grupo será enviado en su primera misión según informes un ser oscuro de bajo poder está causando estragos en un pueblo cercano a la región de Piamonte su misión es investigar y si es posible exterminar a este ser de la oscuridad el cual al parecer es culpable de los crímenes de asesinato, secuestro y uso de magia negra, como líder de su grupo fue elegido la señorita Xenovia por su afán en seguir las enseñanzas de la iglesia" expuso un sacerdote mientras leía un sobre en una de las habitaciones de la basílica

"Gracias padre por su confianza no defraudare las enseñanzas de la iglesia y destruiré a cada ser de la oscuridad que encuentre en mi camino" agradeció la joven de cabello azul con una sonrisa de superioridad dirigida a su único compañero masculino

"Eh, disculpe señor padre pero no hay más detalles acerca de la misión" preguntó respetuosamente el chico

"No joven Naruto, pero su curiosidad aunque es justificada es innecesaria, el señor iluminará su camino por lo que es mejor confesarse antes de salir, yo orare por su buen retorno" el sacerdote expuso simplemente "ahora avancen"

"Hai" exclamó el trío antes de salir de su oficina

Al llegar a la estación y después de mediodía de viaje y de mareos continuos, el trío de aprendices de exorcistas llegaron a la zona llena de colinas de Piamonte, al llegar el grupo rápidamente comenzó a rastrear rápidamente al ser de la oscuridad, finalmente al amanecer del día siguiente encontraron un rastro que los llevó tras el demonio, el cual resultó ser un vampiro recién reencarnado, cuando este estaba a punto de huir fue eliminado rápidamente por un tajo de Xenovia y una espada exorcista

"Ok yo no se mucho sobre vampiros pero por su forma de actuar creo que este es un vampiro recién transformado lo que significa que un vampiro de rango alto se encuentra por aquí" hablo por primera vez la joven de cabello corto con algo de miedo era un hecho bien conocido que los vampiros de alto rango son casi o más fuertes como un diablo de clase alta

"Xenovia esto esta fuera de los márgenes de la misión creo que enviar un mensaje a la sede antes sería lo mejor" sugirió Naruto  
"Si yo estoy de acuerdo con Naruto-kun y tal vez deberíamos aprovechar la luz solar para evacuar a la gente de aquí" complemento la joven Irina

"Naruto, Irina como líder del equipo decido que aprovecharemos la luz del día para exterminar a esas criaturas nocturnas ahora mismo buscaremos al líder" ordenó ansiosa la líder del equipo

"Xenovia no deberíamos ser tan confiados no sabemos cuántos son, ni su nivel, sería mejor si evacuamos a la gente mientras esperamos refuerzos, ir de cabeza a luchar solo hará llegar a tu cuello más fácil y mira que lo digo yo" declaró el ex-ninja sabiamente

"Acaso usted está dudando acerca de mi posición como líder, Naruto, la mayor parte de los que estamos aquí lo hacemos para cumplir la voluntad del señor y no con fines banales además como líder del equipo mis órdenes son absolutas, entiendes" Xenovia pidió ofendida

"¡sigh! Entiendo pero si algo inesperado sucede no digas que no te lo advertí" expuso el chico algo decepcionado

"Creo que halle una pista del vampiro" expuso Irina con resignación mientras seguía la ruta de escape del vampiro hacia su maestro

El trio de exorcistas camino hasta llegar a una gran cueva montañosa, Xenovia sin pensarlo dos veces se sumergió en el interior de la caverna, hasta llegar finalmente a una especie de sala de tronos donde una figura de pelo plateado y cara hermosa de ojos rojos siniestros la figura se encontraba tomando la sangre del cuello de un hombre hasta que este dejó de respirar

"Vaya, vaya al fin veo que mi cena ha llegado a buscar su muerte ella sola" expresó siniestramente el ser de la oscuridad

"Vampiro hoy serás purificado bajo la luz del señor" anunció Xenovia mientras recitaba el canto para liberar su espada "San Pedro. San Basilio el Grande. Santo Denis. Santa Madre María. Por favor escuchen mi voz" El espacio donde puso su mano se distorsionó y metió la mano "¡En los nombres de los santos a quienes residen dentro de esta hoja, te liberare! -¡Durandal-" y Xenovia sacó una enorme espada azul con empuñadura dorada que emitía un poder sacro superior

Jajajaja "Vaya una verdadera santa espada eso sería muy peligroso para mi...claro, si yo estuviera solo y no fueran más que un trío de mocosos engreidos" expuso airadamente el líder vampiro antes de que las sombras una gran cantidad de vampiros reencarnados de grotesco aspecto se manifestaban.

"Irina, Naruto cubranme mientras me encargo del líder" ordenó furiosa con el insulto Xenovia mientras cargaba contra los vampiros diezmando a cinco de ellos en el camino con Durandal

Sin otra opción el duo restante siguió las órdenes de su líder mientras desenvainaron sus espadas de exorcistas

"¡Arg!" El primer grito de guerra colectivo de las grotescas criaturas inundó la cueva, anunciando el inicio del combate  
Naruto envaino rápidamente una espada exorcista para defenderse en el combate mientras un pequeño número de vampiros se abalanzó sobre él y su compañera Irina que intentaban cubrir la retaguardia de su líder.

El ninja apuñaló cruelmente a dos vampiros que se acercaron mucho a su espada en el cráneo, mientras a la vez sentía como poco a poco la adrenalina llenaba su sangre. El shinobi rápidamente avanzó hasta un trío de vampiros repartiendo cortes precisos y mortales a cada uno de ellos.  
Sus habilidades de vampiro tal vez no fueran humanas pero su sed de sangre los cegaba, sin perder tiempo el rubio se reagrupo junto a Irina, mientras cubrían mutuamente sus espaldas a pesar de que me encontraba en mi elemento, era consciente de que este era el primer combate real de mi compañera Irina la cual ya lucía algo agotada

"Irina-chan debemos reagruparnos con Xenovia cubre mi espalda mientras abro camino" exclamó el joven mientras cortaba a dos vampiros mas. Irina asintió rápidamente mientras el ninja continuo descargando golpes rápidos, hábiles y mortales a varios vampiros.

Naruto avanzó apartando vampiros con su espada para limpiar la ruta, hasta que percibió un gruñido femenino en su espalda, el ninja giro su rostro solo para ver como un vampiro, más inteligente que los otros había logrado traspasar la defensa de Irina y ahora sostenía su cuello en el aire justo frente a mi; sin pensarlo dos veces me abalancé sobre el atacante recibiendo zarpazos de garras en mi espalda y gruñi fuertemente mientras clave mi espada en la pierna del vampiro, el ser soltó un aullido de dolor al caer y encogió las piernas hacia el pecho, de modo que tuvo que soltar del cuello de mi compañera en unos instantes, luego de soltar a Irina, el vampiro cayó al suelo mientras se retorcía y chillaba de dolor solo para ser silenciado por la espada de Irina para siempre, suspire agradecido de que nada malo hubiera ocurrido sin embargo, todavía quedaban demasiados enemigos y ahora Irina estaba herida, Pude ver las gotas de sangre de su hombro cuando movía su espada, Lo único positivo de esta carnicería es que ya estábamos lo suficientemente cerca de nuestro líder y desde esta distancia alcanzaba a ver el rostro de Xenovia, ella se encontraba sucia y furiosa por no poder exterminar a su rival vampiro.  
De pronto, Irina me gritó algo. Quite la vista del rostro del líder por un segundo y mire hacia mi izquierda. Levanté la mirada justo a tiempo para esquivar un zarpazo de las garras de un oponente, salté hacia un lado y arrojé mi espada de exorcista en el pecho de la criatura causando su muerte, los muchos vampiros nos empezaron a rodear y ahora estaba desarmado así que sin muchas banalidades saqué un rollo y en una nube de humo apareció Kusanagi, tal vez ahora ya no estaba desarmado pero ahora los vampiros estaban demasiado cerca así que sin más posibilidades decidí utilizar la más inestable habilidad de Kusanagi con la unión con mi marca yang empeze a cargar en la espada todo el chakra que en este momento al mismo tiempo que la levantaba hacia el techo de la gruta desatando un enorme pulso de luz sagrada en forma de láser para destruir el techo de la cueva

-HORI NOVA-  
(Nova Sagrada)

Flash back

* * *

En serio vamos a hacer eso ya te advertí que el chakra yang no es lo mismo que energía sagrada dijo extrañamente serio el joven rubio mientras caminaba a un campo de la iglesia

"Si si naru-chan me lo has dicho veinte veces pero no perdemos nada intentando, ahora deja de ser perezoso y llena de chakra yang tu espada" pidió divertida la serafín rubio

"Yosh, ok vamos a hacerlo dattebayo" grito animado el rubio antes de hacer lo que el ángel pidió

¡BOOM!

...

15 minutos después

"¡Ouch mi cabeza! ¿Que pasó? Dijo el joven rubio mientras abría los ojos y despertaba en un cráter

"Éxito naru-chan ese ataque fue impresionante pero a partir de hoy tienes prohibido hacerlo de nuevo" dijo con cara seria pero divertida el angel detras de una barrera de luz en el gran agujero que ese ataque formó

* * *

El estallido de la luz fue estremecedor. Tomó por sorpresa a los atacantes, en especial a los vampiros más cercanos los cuales quedaron eliminados ya sea por el impulso de energía santa o por la luz solar que se filtra ahora por el agujero en el techo

El shinobi cayó de rodillas tratando de recuperar el aliento este ataque lo drena de casi todo, rápidamente el rubio buscó señales de sus compañeras Irina estaba bien solo inconsciente, por suerte el ataque destruyó las rocas del techo por completo, ahora la ubicación de Xenovia era la razón que lo preocupaba más

De repente una sombra se vio proyectada en el suelo "Jajajaja ese fue un buen truco chico, si fuera un vampiro normal estaría muerto pero para tu mala suerte estaba lo suficientemente lejos para que la energía santa me afectara mucho además convenientemente soy un vampiro diurno esa es la razón por la que fui exiliado y por eso estoy en este lugar" dijo el vampiro elevado en el cielo su antiguo hermoso rostro estaba quemado, su cabeza estaba herida y con sangre cayéndole sobre la cara y su ropa estaba en muy mal estado, pero eso no era lo importante, lo más preocupante era lo que el ser estaba sosteniendo, allí en sus manos se encontraba Xenovia sostenida por su largo cabello azul intentando luchar inútilmente por deshacerse de la sujeción de su cabello ensangrentado, ella tenía los dientes apretados, aunque no había forma de decir si era de dolor o odio."Ahora suelta tu arma si no quieres que tu amiga muera" pidió el lastimado vampiro mientras descendía con la corta chica sujetando su cabello con una mano y amenazando con las garras de su otra mano el cuello de Xenovia

El rubio rápidamente formó un plan en su cabeza y lo puso en práctica para eso soltó su espada y la pateo cerca del vampiro  
"Ella y yo no somos amigos, acaso no viste como nos ignoró mientras sólo quería matarte, a ella no le importamos nada, si yo me encontrara en su lugar ella solo atacará sin importar nada más, pero yo no soy como ella yo protejo a mis amigos y para mi ella es una amiga"

"¡Oh que tierno es eso! Que contrariedad ahora morirás por proteger a tu amiga que te hubiera dejado morir" burló el vampiro retirando la mano del cuello de la peliazul shockeada y creando un rayo de oscuridad de su dedo y...

...

El hombre quedó inmóvil un momento y luego sacudió la cabeza, confundido preguntándose ¿qué pasó? Lentamente bajó la vista y vio la misma espada del rubio flotando y cuatro veces más larga clavada en su corazon a traves del cabello de la niña finalmente la oscuridad reclamó su conciencia el vampiro cayó hacia atrás para rodar hasta desvanecerse en polvo.

"Bueno Xenovia-chan creo que es hora de que dejes de esperar que me muera hummmm eh, lo siento por tu cabello" expresó incómodo el chico al ver pestañear repetidamente al líder de su equipo

Cuando Xenovia salió del shock solo tenia una pregunta "¡Eh, hmmm Naruto eso que dijiste era cierto eh, ¿que tú a pesar de todo me ves como amiga? Pidió completamente confundida la joven mientras veía el lugar faltante de cabello antes de rápidamente buscar su espada y emparejarlo por completo

"¡Claro que si Xenovia-chan! tu me recuerdas mucho a un viejo amigo de mi antiguo pueblo pero ahora vamos tenemos que irnos ya" el rubio dijo mientras volvía a sellar su espada en un rollo "Por cierto el cabello corto te queda muy bien" añadió el rubio mientras se retiraba a recoger a Irina enseñando el estado desastroso de su espalda dejando con sus pensamientos a la chica de la ahora corto cabello azul

...  
Fin  
Jejejejeje en este capítulo se demostró una de las dos más fuertes habilidades de Kusanagi no tsurugi  
Canalizar energía yang en su vaina para transformarla en luz divina  
Para los que no lo saben el nombre del ataque esta inspirado en un hechizo de dragón slayer blanco de la serie fairy tail que no poseo

Se les agradeceria decirme si la escena de lucha estuvo bien porque fluyo en mi y no se si la entiendan y ya decidi que hacer con Issei kukukuku en el proximo capitulo lo verán el lunes o el martes


	5. Chapter 5

capitulo

* * *

Renuncia: renuncio a los derechos de autor sobre los personajes de naruto y highschool dxd ni de cualquier manga o libro del cual tome elementos.

* * *

"discursos"  
'Pensamientos'

**"discurso criaturas"**  
**'Pensamientos criaturas'**  
-Técnicas y nombres de elementos-

* * *

Arco II Introducción canon

Capitulo 5 iniciando vida en Kuoh

* * *

"No permaneceré aquí mucho tiempo. Esas fueron las palabras que el anciano hagoromo dijo a sus creaciones  
"Aunque os separais estaréis juntos para siempre. Y llegara el dia en el que todos sereis uno...Shukaku, Matatabi, Son Gokuu, Kokuou, Saiken, Choumei, Gyuki y Kurama, cuando llegue el momento de que conozcáis... cuál es vuestro verdadero poder, con otros nombres diferentes... en otras formas distintas a las que teneis ahora  
Y a diferencia de cuando estabais en mi interior, seréis guiados por el buen camino..."  
Esas palabras entristecieron a mis hermanos pero me hicieron llorar a mi...kurama

* * *

"Despierta jefe"

"Jefe despierta es hora de levantarse"

hmmmm "¿qué hora se supone es?"Un joven rubio pregunta antes de bostezar para quitar la somnolencia y descubrir sus sábanas que lo cobijan

"Son las nueve de la mañana jefe te estas haciendo perezoso" una figura encapuchada dice bromeando

"Si como digas ya empezaste la infiltración en la ciudad" el rubio dijo antes de sacudirse para quitarse la pereza

"Hai jefe ya me encargue de todo" el encapuchado dijo antes de salir de la tienda de acampar

"Así que este es el lugar al que mis fuentes dijeron que ella será enviada" comentó el joven rubio

"Si nuestras fuentes son muy buenas jefe, quien creería que cobrarias ese favor en particular cuando ni siquiera eras consciente de que sería tan importante,por cierto ya explore el perímetro jefe hay varias fuentes de energía diablos y ángeles caídos" expuso el subordinado juguetonamente

"Vaya fui informado de las fuentes de energía diablos pero al parecer tenemos algunos visitantes inesperados ya elaboraste un mapa de la ciudad no" pidió el líder a su subordinado

"Hai jefe los otros ya exploraron la ciudad en forma de animales y en unos quince minutos deben desaparecer"

"Eso esta muy bien pero sabes me acabo de dar cuenta que estoy teniendo una conversación con un clon, esto es deprimente en muchos sentido" el rubio expresó deprimido  
El clon no respondio pero tambien parecia avergonzado asi que le dio un rollo con documentos a su creador y desapareció en una nube de humo

El joven abrió el mapa y lo examinó  
"Así que la ciudad de Kuoh, eh, posición actual de los herederos del clan Sitri y del clan Gremory" la figura expresó el rubio antes de transformar su cuerpo de un joven de diecisiete a uno de inicios de veinte dejando libre su exuberante cabello rubio con largas patillas y rostro con rasgos suaves y muy finas marcas de bigotes en sus mejillas (1) "bueno es hora de infiltrarse"

Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que abandone las fuerzas de la iglesia puedo ser llamado hereje pero nunca traidor ya que nunca traicione mis ideales, primero me enteré del genocidio del proyecto Santo espadas pero lo catalogue de un error y lo ignore por pensar que solo era obra de un loco enfermo de la iglesia pero hace un año una gran persona me informo de lo que sucedió con una de mis personas preciosas y no lo pensé dos veces antes de abandonar a esos hipócritas de la iglesia y emprender su búsqueda, si dios perdona los errores inocentes ellos tambien deberian

Al llegar a la ciudad de kuoh y disfrutar un poco del ambiente refrescante de esta enérgica ciudad el joven avanzó hasta llegar a lo que sería su humilde apartamento después de desempacar y organizar un poco el área, el rubio fue caminando como un civil hasta el lugar de su nuevo empleo el cual su clon consiguio despues de ser despedido de una tienda de Ramen por comerse toda la mezcla

* * *

"Buenos dias, bienvenidos a Kuoh cafetería en qué puedo servirle" preguntó cortésmente un joven rubio a la joven que sería su primera clienta que resultó ser una joven de cabello plateado de figura pequeña, con un uniforme escolar y con cara plana su aura era absolutamente la de un diablo pero con algo más, algo felino ¿una nekomata tal vez?

"Buenos días yo soy Koneko Toujou vengo por mi orden eh... Minato-san" exclamó con voz plana la joven chica mientras leía el nombre del joven adulto en su camisa

"Ah si koneko-san su orden ya esta lista, veo la razón por la que el anciano te tiene trato preferencial, al principio pense que era un pedófilo tratando de enamorar a una joven linda, pero veo que eres una persona de dulces" jeje jeje el joven bromeó mientras entregaba la gran bolsa de dulces a la joven.

"Naruto-san no deberias hablar asi de mi, estoy casado y tengo dos hijas, las cuales fueron las promotoras de que este lugar necesitaba ayudantes jóvenes " lloro desde el otro lado de la puerta un anciano de voz agradable

"Ok, muchas gracias Minato-san es agradable su servicio en este lugar" Koneko expuso con tono plano pero obviamente incómoda antes de retirarse de la tienda

...

...  
Al salir de la tienda y caminar un poco la joven sintió una pequeña fuga de algún tipo de energía familiar así que se detuvo y comenzó a observar a su alrededor  
'¿Qué fue eso se sentía como chakra?, debió haber sido mi imaginación igual debo alertar a bouchou' pensó antes de encogerse de hombros y comenzar a comer sus dulces

'Si definitivamente un yokai, bueno eso es muy extraño la mayoría de ellos prefieren morir antes de volverse diablos debe tener un buen rey tal vez los visite luego' el clon argumento en su mente antes de desaparecer

Después de una larga ronda de trabajo como cajero, mesero y ayudante de cocina para gran cantidad de clientes siendo extrañamente la mayoría de ellos chicas jovenes el joven transformado se despidió del anciano amable y se dirigió a su hogar silbando animadamente hasta cruzar un puente de la ciudad extrañamente solitario en el cual solo se encontraba una joven pelinegra sorprendida que lo saludó con una sonrisa misteriosa 'Arrg, jodida habilidad de cruzar barreras sin querer, ahora un ángel caído sospecha de mí, maldita sea' gritó de frustración en su mente mientras le devolvía el saludo con una sonrisa falsa al ángel caído y luego de cruzar la mayor parte del puente observó a un joven de cabello castaño con una gran cara de idiota este joven llamó un poco la atención del rubio no fue el hecho de su sonrisa de idiota indicaba que era un pervertido no, fue el hecho de que este joven estaba sonriendo como un idiota pervertido dentro de la barrera de un angel caido lo que significa que este joven estaba siendo seducido lo que daba a entender que este joven inocente del mundo sobrenatural pronto sería una víctima del cruel sistema sobrenatural por lo que decidió que mantendrá un clon transformado para velar por el.

Una semana después

* * *

Hoy era un gran dia para Issei Hyoudou hoy era el dia que iba a tener una cita con una dulce chica de gran oppai llamada Yuuma Amano asi que me prepare con todo

Ropa lavada y planchada...listo  
Zapatos en buen estado...listo  
Media docena de caramelos de menta...listo  
Condones, uno nunca sabe jijijiji...listo

Ahora rumbo a mi primera cita Yosh!

Mientras camino al lugar de mi cita veo a una linda chica que esta repartiendo algún tipo de folleto me da uno y sigo mi camino

Al llegar al lugar donde mi cita y yo nos reuniremos al no verla por los alrededores decidí sentarme en un banco del lugar y esperar aburrido tome el folleto extraño y como no lo entendí lo arrugue en una bolita y lo lanze al cesto de basura 'Si, anotación'

"Hola Issei-kun perdoname por hacerte esperar tanto"exclamó una voz algo tímida en tono de disculpa

El joven issei al girar su rostro vio a la linda chica de cabellos negros con la que hoy iba a salir estaba vestida casualmente y portaba un tenue sonrojo que la hacía ver muy inocente y rápidamente expuso "No yo acabo de llegar yuuma-chan"'Yosh, siempre quise decir eso' inmediatamente ella tomó mi brazo entre sus suaves, firmes y flexibles oppaaai... y nos dirigimos a muchos lugares a comprar y visitar varias tiendas en una de ellas compre una pulsera para ella y cuando nos dirigimos a la plaza ella finalmente rompió el silencio

"Gracias por la cita Issei-kun, eh, este podrias hacerme un favor" pidió tímidamente la joven de cabello oscuro

"Claro que si Yuuma-chan" 'oh dios sera que me va a pedir un beso o mejor aun me va a pedir hacer eso' pensó pervertidamente el chico de pelo castaño con pequeñas gotas de sangre saliendo de su nariz

"Issei-kun podrías por favor morir por mi"la chico pidió siniestramente al chico confundido

"Eh yuuma-chan disculpame pero creo que no escuche bien" el chico respondió mientras limpiaba sus oídos

"Oh issei-kun dije que si podias por favor podrías morirte por mí" exclamó siniestramente la joven mientras su cuerpo brillaba volviéndose más madura y sus facciones se volvieron mas sadicas y oscuras además de por supuesto las dos grandes alas negras en su espalda y la ropa de cosplay apretada

Tan absorto estaba el chico a la escena de desvestimiento que no prestó atención a la energía que se empezaba a reunir en las palmas del ángel caído y que si no fuera por la extraña figura que se interpuso y se desvaneció en una nube de humo el tiro de la lanza de luz hubiera perforado su corazón y no su estómago donde ahora se hallaba aunque el chico no podría disfrutar de esto mucho puesto la oscuridad reclamó su conciencia

"Urg que fue eso me hizo fallar ufff, bueno probemos un segundo tiro para ver si ahora acierto jejejeje y no me culpes por matarte culpa a dios por poner ese sacred gear dentro de ti solo recuerda que mi nombre no es Yuuma Amayo es Reynare rió malignamente el ángel caído

"Yo, no te recomendaria que hicieras eso ángel caído" una voz profunda sonó de todos y de ninguna parte a la vez sorprendiendo un poco al ángel caído

"Que quieres cobarde ven a mi la gran Reynare no le teme a voces que vienen de la nada" ordenó airadamente el caído mientras buscaba frenéticamente el origen de la voz

"Kukukuku yo tampoco tendría miedo de las voces de la nada pero tendría cuidado con lo que pueden hacer" anunció la misma voz

"Aparece ya cobarde acaso tienes miedo de mi" siguió despotricando el angel caido pelinegro hasta darse cuenta que en el lugar donde debería estar su victima solo habia un pequeño pozo de sangre pero no había cuerpo lo que la irritaba aún más "Qué clase de verdadero hombre se oculta de una...pero antes de continuar su monólogo un dolor intenso invadió su hombro izquierdo solo para ver un extraño cuchillo de tres puntas clavado en su músculo y sin esperar un segundo una especie de rayo de luz amarillo corto al ángel unas veinte veces antes de desaparecer en un montón de cuervos (2)

'Que demonios estas heridas son de espadas exorcistas de luz' "Oye maldito exorcista ven y atrevete a hacer eso de nuevo" exclamó furiosamente la chica antes de ser nuevamente abordada y recibir aún más cortes de luz en la piel pero extrañamente la figura encapuchada se quedo en frente suyo sin mover un músculo sosteniendo sus espadas con el estilo de espada mas bizarro que el angel caido habia visto en su vida tenía colocada cada una de las espadas en una determinada articulación, dos de ellas en ambas articulaciones del codo, una en su axila izquierda, una en su boca sin mostrar su rostro, otra en la parte derecha del cuello, una entre su estómago y su muslo derecho y por último una en su pierna derecha "ya me has oído angel caido, vete ahora los diablos de la zona han captado tu energía y no tenemos mucho tiempo"explicó enigmáticamente el ninja

El angel caido aun irritado por su derrota huyó de la escena pero no sin antes murmurar "tu y yo nos veremos luego y la próxima te matare por esta humillación"

El rubio para mantenerse alejado de las fuentes diablos desapareció en una parvada de cuervos y se teletransporto a su casa para atender al joven herido

* * *

Hoy no era un buen dia para Naruto Uzumaki primero se enteró de que la mayoría de sus clientes jóvenes de la pastelería solo vinieron a observar no a comprar, despues de eso se enteró que el anciano enfermo y tendría que atender la tienda solo y para colmo de males mi kunai hiraishin a estado llamando los últimos treinta segundos así que apresurado hice un clon para cerrar la tienda y me teletransporte a la plaza de la ciudad donde vi a mi clon desvanecerse después interceptar con su cuerpo una lanza de luz para desviar de una ruta mortal al cuerpo del joven castaño, distraje al ángel caído con mi voz proyectada y después de recuperar el cuerpo del castaño se lo dejo encargado a un clon y rápidamente deselle siete espadas de exorcista y me coloque en la posición de kenjutsu de mi último sensei de las naciones elementales lance el kunai hiraishin con el que mi clon me llamó, al hombro del ángel caído y yo ataque...

después de eso

* * *

"¿Como esta el estado de salud del joven?" Cuestiono el rubio encapuchado a su clon

"Lo he estabilizado, por suerte el golpe no fue mortal algo del poco chakra curativo yang de la marca y ya se cerró la herida,pero existe otra cosa que me preocupa, además del hecho de que estas hablando demasiado con tus clones jejejeje, según el chequeo físico que hice, este chico, en su vida nunca ha realizado cualquier rutina de ejercicio jefe, tristemente ya sabes lo que eso significa" explicó el rubio serio pero a la vez algo avergonzado

"Si es triste entregar a las garras del acecho del mundo sobrenatural a este joven solo porque posee un engranaje sagrado, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer por él, tal vez si no tuviera un engranaje en un futuro lejano hubiera tenido una familia, amigos sin preocuparse por que sean amenazados para obtener lo que sea que su engranaje haga" expuso tristemente el rubio creador

"Bueno jefe hay algo que podemos hacer ya sabes aquella técnica que se supone extrae cualquier cosa que esté sellada en un cuerpo vivo la primera y última vez que la intentaste el portador quedó vivo, en coma... pero vivo y el ya tenia su engranaje activo y el de este joven según aquella ángel caído su engranaje sagrado no se ha manifestado físicamente tal vez funcione totalmente esta vez" sugirió con esperanza el clon

"Sabes el peligro en que pondriamos la salud del joven " pidió exasperado el shinobi

"Jefe, en todo caso su vida estará en peligro si no lo haces él será cazado por ángeles caídos y diablos y si lo haces por lo menos existe la posibilidad de que viva una vida alejada de cualquier cosa sobrenatural" ofreció tentativamente el clon a su jefe

"Yo, yo no se si deba intentar hacerlo de nuevo, pero es esto o que el chico sea cazado, voy a intentarlo" ¡sigh! 'por favor chico no te mueras' pensó el rubio mientras desellaba los nueves anillos de cada uno de los miembros de akatsuki que le fueron dados o los robo para coleccionarlos, se los colocó en cada dedo paso a través de algunas señales de mano se concentró y finalmente el rubio murmurara el nombre de la técnica

-Fūinjutsu: Genryū Kyūfūjin- (Jutsu de Sellado: Nueve Dragones Ilusorios)

Y nueve dragones espectrales surgieron de los anillos y lentamente envolvieron al chico para cuidadosamente empezar a retirar lo que tenga sellado en el , es curioso que una técnica que terminaba con la muerte del objetivo no lo haga ahora, tal vez se deba a que el chakra es básicamente energía vital y que si te quedas sin ella mueres,otra razón de porqué esta técnica funciona es porque durante este período de extracción es necesaria la liberación de la misma cantidad de Chakra que la del ser sellado y como en este mundo solo algunos seres usan chakra lo hace mucho más fácil, claro que tambien esta técnica tiene sus límites por ejemplo no tiene efecto si el sacred gear esta mas alla de la etapa inicial ya que esta unido al usuario, el proceso es lento y como ultimo requisito se necesita un contenedor de chakra vivo.

La palidez empieza a invadir el cuerpo del joven castaño después de tres horas de iniciar el proceso de extracción, los dragones espectrales de chakra del ninja empieza a tomar una tonalidad rojiza y repentinamente una oleada de poder empieza a correr de la conexión espectral hacia mi cuerpo al mismo tiempo que la oscuridad me reclama

Paisaje mental Issei

* * *

"Arrg mi cabeza ¿dónde estoy? esto no pasó la última vez" el ninja exclamó mientras sobaba su cabeza y observaba su entorno se encontraba en una especie de bosque montañoso volcánico 'maldita gente normal y sus hermosos paisajes mentales es decir mira el bello lugar y comparalo con nuestra alcantarilla' lloro el rubio antes de que un gran rugido saliera de una de las montañas volcánicas produciendo una erupción que destruyó medio bosque antes de que un enorme dragón de escalas rojas saliera de la montaña y se elevará en los cielos antes de descender estrepitosamente en frente suyo

"Ningen que demonios haces en mi territorio" exclamó el dragón furiosamente

El ninja que tenia una basta experiencia con criaturas gigantes no se inmuto ante el tono de voz del dragón y perezosamente declaró "no tengo ni idea de lo que hago aqui yo solo trataba de extraer un sacred gear de un pobre chico para que no se involucrará en toda la mierda sobrenatural"

"Tu intentabas extraer mi sacred gear del chico sin saber que tipo de problema te traeria, solo para ayudar a un desconocido que clase de idiota hace eso" el dragón rugió divertido

"Al parecer mi clase de idiota, disculpe señor dragón pero ¿qué quiere decir con su sacred gear?" cuestiono el rubio intrigado

"Ningen ni siquieras sabes que sacred gear estás tratando de extraer, bueno yo soy el gran Ddraig uno de los dos dragones celestiales sellados en un sacred gear originando así uno de los más poderosos longinos el engranaje impulsado" el dragón declaró jactanciosamente

Esta lleno de sentimiento al joven ninja no fue miedo, no fue avaricia, no fue un sentimiento que este dragón jamas habia sentido fue arrepentimiento "disculpe señor Ddraig yo no sabia que estabas sellado en el engranaje de este chico, solo debe dejarme retirarme y prometo que cancelare la extracción palabra de naruto uzumaki y yo nunca rompo mis promesas" el rubio arrodillado exclamó 'la situación de este dragón me recuerda a la de los bijuus demasiado poderosos para ser dejados vagar libres'

Esta respuesta lleno de confusión al dragón claro que antes habían intentado extraer su sacred gear de su usuario pero el sentía que el chico estaba vivo algo anémico pero vivo, y fue curioso en como un humano de todas las cosas había tratado de extraer su sacred gear y lo convoco aquí mediante la conexión con la esperanza de asustarlo y matarlo de un infarto o algo asi y cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarlo tan tranquilo como si fuera común ver criaturas gigantes luego estaban los motivos podría estar mintiendo pero no parecía el tipo mentiroso sino más bien del tipo idiota y ahora estaba allí arrodillado ante el prometiendo cancelar la extracción y su tono era de arrepentimiento, de qué se arrepentiría lo único de lo que un humano como él podría arrepentirse era de matar a su usuario y eso no pasaría, esta actitud fue curiosa y algo refrescante, 'tal vez debería probarlo' el ser pensó antes de preguntar"¿Qué chico como podría creerse? acaso no estás interesado en la capacidad de duplicar tu poder cada diez segundos"  
"Bueno Ddraig-san aunque duplicar mis reservas suena interesante, me niego totalmente siquiera pensar en extraer cualquier cosa que contenga a un ser inteligente, sería como sacarlos de una cárcel para llevarlos a otra y creo que cada ser sin importar lo destructivo que sea, si tiene pensamientos inteligentes debe dársele la oportunidad de elegir" declaró el rubio antes de empezar a desvanecerse

"Hmmmm chico interesante" dijo el dragón mientras pensaba

* * *

El rubio abrió los ojos y vio como el proceso de extracción continuaba antes de sonreír tristemente "lo siento chico pero no puedo extraer tu sacred gear me recuerdas a mi mismo ignorante de lo que vive en tu interior pero sin embargo perseguido por ello" dijo el rubio mientras cancelaba el proceso lentamente para no lastimar al chico

Noveno y octavo anillo retirado...  
Séptimo y sexto anillo retirado...  
Quinto y cuarto anillo retirado...  
Tercero y segundo anillo retirado...

Pero cuando estaba por retirar el primer anillo una potente corriente energética roja lo recorrió y se clavó en su interior el rubio permaneció sorprendido y pensó que de alguna forma había completado la extracción y se horrorizo

"Dragon"  
"Dragón"

"¿Qué quieres chico?" La voz del ex-guantelete hablo  
"Señor Ddraig lo siento de alguna forma el proceso de extracción termino le juro que lo estaba cancelando y no se que paso" el ninja horrorizado exclamó mientras revisaba frenéticamente al chico frente a él  
"Jajajaja, chico fuiste la primera persona que me dio una opcion en cientos de años asi que cambie una cárcel inocente por una cárcel idiota y divertida" la voz en su cabeza sonó extrañamente robótica

"Bueno gracias ¿creo?, por pensar que soy divertido pero porque hablas como robot" preguntó curioso el joven mientras estaba feliz de conseguir un camarada

"Ah lo siento te molesta si hablo demasiado" pidió el dragón algo decepcionado

El rubio ignoró el tono mientras decía "claro que si sabes lo tonto que te escuchas hablando como robot si quieres te doy permiso de hacer lo que quieras para hablar mejor en mi cabeza creo que sería mejor, no es como si fueras alguna especie de maquina eres un ser inteligente"

La súbita respuesta sorprendió un poco al dragón claro que podía hablar mejor en la mente del usuario pero ninguno de ellos se lo permitía libremente gran cantidad de ellos solo querían que solo cumpliera con duplicar su poder y nada mas ademas ahora era curioso de como funcionaria su poder ahora mismo sentía como su poder se unía al extraño sistema de energía del chico(3) 'definitivamente un chico extraño'

* * *

fin

Qué les pareció darle a naruto el alma y poder de Ddraig, jejeje ¿como funciona su poder?  
Si te preguntas donde esta sellado ddraig te dire que esta en todo su cuerpo algo así como un jinchuriki

Basicamente sera lo mismo que en el engranaje pero sin el brazalete y con poderes nuevos ya que cada engranaje se adapta al usuario. Opinen qué poderes puede tener ahora que no es un brazalete

Issei ya no estará en la historia quedándose con la primera forma del longino dos veces crítico kukukuku  
Creo que eso es bastante original, merezco el Premio Nobel a la literatura

* * *

Notas de autor

1 Imaginar Minato con marcas en las mejillas esta es la forma adulta de naruto (henge) ya que Naruto tiene que ocultar su identidad y aún tiene 17 y es ilegal en japón no estudiar si eres menor de edad

2 Karasu shunshin ¿por qué? porque con el hiraishin te puedes transportar al kunai pero no lejos de él, si te preguntas cómo lo aprendió mira el inicio de la historia lo mismo con la postura de kenjutsu de killer bee

3 En este mundo nadie más tiene el sistema de chakra

actualmente busco betas

Actualmente busco betas para ayudarme con la historia aunque no tengo idea de como buscarlos ya que a pesar de llevar como dos años leyendo fics es ahora que adquirí el valor para escribir y las ideas claro


End file.
